Mistaken for a Doll
by nikka sveinnzett
Summary: Naruto mengunjungi sebuah toko mainan dan menemukan sebuah boneka yang membuatnya tertarik. Gaanaru. Typos, yaoi, AU. Please RnR


**Title  
><strong>Mistaken for a Doll

**Pairing  
><strong>GaaNaru

**Rating  
><strong>T

**Genre  
><strong>Romance

**Disclaimer  
><strong>Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**  
>Yaoi, Typos, AU.<p>

**-oOo-**

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" suara teriakan anak kecil terdengar memecahkan keheningan di pagi itu, diikuti oleh suara derap kaki dari anak tersebut. Ketika anak tersebut sampai di kamar orang tuanya, ia segera melompat ke ranjang dan menarik selimut yang sedang dikenakan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Sang ayah menarik selimutnya kembali, sementara sang ibu hanya menggeliat, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Melihat hal itu, sang anak kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!" serunya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" akhirnya sang ibu pun bangun, meski terpaksa. Kemudian ia duduk dan mendapati anaknya yang masih berusia enam tahun itu memandangnya dengan mata birunya yang lebar.

"Apakah hari ini aku boleh ke toko mainan yang berada di dekat TK-ku? Kemarin Kaa-san berjanji akan mengantarkanku, kan?" katanya penuh harap.

"Kaa-san memang akan mengantarkanmu, tapi kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, ini masih jam enam pagi, hari minggu pula," ujar sang ibu, kemudian ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian mengikuti Kaa-sannya yang berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan ayahnya, Minato yang sudah tertidur lagi.

**-oOo-**

"Selamat datang," seorang laki-laki muda berambut pirang bermata gelap menyambut Naruto dan Kushina, Kaa-sannya ketika ia memasuki toko tersebut. Kushina membalas senyumannya sementara Naruto segera berlari masuk ke toko mainan itu. Kaa-sannya hanya geleng-gelebg kepala melihatnya, kemudian ia memperhatikan seisi toko itu

"Apa toko ini baru buka…" ia melihat nama penjaga itu kemudian melanjutkan, "…Yashamaru-san? Karena sepertinya beberapa waktu lalu aku tidak melihat toko ini."

"Begitulah," jawab penjaga toko yang bernama Yashamaru itu dengan ramah.

Sementara Kushina mengobrol dengan Yashamaru, Naruto sibuk mencari mainan yang ia inginkan.

'Mobil-mobilan…sepertinya sudah ada…Pedang mainan…milikku belum, rusak untuk apa beli lagi?'

Ia menelusuri toko itu kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah boneka yang besarnya hampir sebesar tubuhnya. Boneka itu berada di kumpulan banyaknya boneka-boneka beruang, mulai dari boneka kecil hingga yang besar yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga tersusun tinggi. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

Boneka itu berbentuk seperti manusia, dengan rambut berwarna merah dan kulit yang berwarna pucat.

Boneka itu sedang berada dalam posisi terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Naruto kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah boneka itu kemudian menekannya ke pipinya.

"Hangat…," gumamnya. Kemudian ia melakukannya lagi dan tersenyum. Ia lalu semakin mendekati boneka itu dan memeluknya.

'Boneka yang hangat…aku mau ini saja,' katanya dalam hati kemudian ia menoleh ke arah boneka itu.

Namun tiba-tiba matanya menatap boneka itu dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. Boneka itu pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya terbuka. Boneka itu ternyata memiliki lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menakutkan di mata Naruto. Belum lagi caranya melirik dan menatap Naruto.

"K-Ka-Kaa..KAA-SAN!" teriaknya histeris. Ia segera mendorong boneka itu dengan kasar hingga menyebabkan boneka tersebut menabrak tumpukan boneka beruang yang tertata rapi dan akhirnya tumpukan boneka beruang itu pun terjatuh menimpa boneka yang tadi di peluk oleh Naruto.

Kushina dan Yashamaru denagn segera mendatangi asal suara teriakan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya ibunya. Mata biru Naruto memancarkan ketakutan Sedikit demi sedikit air mata trejatuh ke pipinya.

"Huweeee…~" tangisnya. "Bonekanya hidup..~" kata Naruto sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Yashamaru yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Naruto segera mencari boneka yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Memang bonekanya seperti apa?" tananya pada Naruto.

"Rambutnya…hiks..warna merah.." kata Naruto.

Yashamaru kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya. Boneka berambut merah? Setahunya ia memang menjualnya tetapi bukan disitu tempatnya. Ada di bagian lain dari toko itu.

"Itu bonekanya!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk 'boneka' yang berusaha berdiri setelah sekian banyak boneka beruang menjatuhi dirinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Yashamaru tertawa. "Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya Yashamaru kemudian ia membantu 'boneka' itu berdiri.

Melihat itu, Kushina pun mengerti kemudian ia senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yashamaru lagi.

"Tidur, sampai anak itu mengangguku," katanya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Huwaaa…~ bisa bicara! Kaa-san, itu boneka Chucky! Kaa-san kita pulang saja…," rengek Naruto.

"Naruto, dia ini bukan boneka," kata Kushina berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

"Tapi…tapi…"

"Coba perhatikan dia, meskipun agak sedikit berbeda denganmu, ia sama sepertimu. Ia bukan boneka," kata Kushina lagi.

Kemudian Naruto berpikir kemudian ia menatap anak lelaki yang ia sangka sebagai boneka.

"Pantas hangat!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kaa-san, boneka tidak ada yang hangat kan?"

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, kukira kau boneka..," kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada anak laki-laki itu. "Aku Naruto."

Namun Gaara hanya menatap tangan itu. Dengan ragu, ia meraihnya kemudian ia berkata, "Gaara."

"Kita berteman sekarang?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara. Namun belum sempat Gaara menjawab, Naruto segera menarik tangannya dan berlari menuju taman yang berada tidak jauh dari toko itu.

Sekali lagi Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi melihat tingkah anaknya. Ia kemudian melihat-lihat isi toko itu setelah ia mengambil keputusan untuk membelikan Naruto sesuatu.

**-oOo-**

Mata safir milik seorang lelaki berambut pirang menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Ia tidak bisa melupakan kenangan memalukan ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah itu meski 12 tahun telah lewat.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang lengan pucat melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Naruto?" Tanya orang itu.

"Hanya mengingat-ingat pertemuan awal kita yang konyol itu, Gaara."

Gaara kemudian tersenyum kecil. Diletakkannya kepalanya di bahu Naruto sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya, aroma lemon bercampur dengan sesuatu yang lain yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan. Ia sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, aku tidak ingin kita masuk angin," kata Gaara sambil meraih tangan Naruto dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

**-End-**

Bukannya ngelanjutin Love Between a Vampire and a Human, malah bikin fic lain… -.-" *plakk

Gimana fic ini? Agak aneh ya? Please tell me your opinion about this fic.

Terima kasih udah mau baca, apalagi yang mau review, natar saya kasih permen deh… *plakkk #author ketahuan ga modal#


End file.
